


Bleach OC Crisis

by Cmd1095



Category: Bleach
Genre: Characters & Settings, Literature, Sci-Fi & Fantasy, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmd1095/pseuds/Cmd1095
Summary: Profile for Crisis, the fanfic will get started for real eventually, I might get Ch1 up later tonight if I have the energy to stay awake long enoughBleach is not owned by meEdit 6/8/2016: It's about damn time I took down those abilities, the contest got cancelled ages ago. It's ALSO about freaking time I went in and expanded his history a bit. His profile was always minimalist because I was hiding many aspects of his character, since he was the main antagonist and I wanted things to be revealed gradually. But then I revealed things and never actually added them here...So I was editing the preview image and switching in the lovely commission I got fromand I decided to finally do a proper update. Course he's going to be revealing his true abilities before long so I'll be stuck doing this again soonish but eh... oh well.





	Bleach OC Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Profile for Crisis, the fanfic will get started for real eventually, I might get Ch1 up later tonight if I have the energy to stay awake long enough
> 
> Bleach is not owned by me
> 
> Edit 6/8/2016: It's about damn time I took down those abilities, the contest got cancelled ages ago. It's ALSO about freaking time I went in and expanded his history a bit. His profile was always minimalist because I was hiding many aspects of his character, since he was the main antagonist and I wanted things to be revealed gradually. But then I revealed things and never actually added them here...
> 
> So I was editing the preview image and switching in the lovely commission I got from [](https://dreamingessence.deviantart.com/) and I decided to finally do a proper update. Course he's going to be revealing his true abilities before long so I'll be stuck doing this again soonish but eh... oh well.

Name: Crisis  
Alias: call him what you want, he's going to kill you anyway  
Gender: Male  
Age: even he doesn't know  
Birthdate: he forgot a long time ago  
Birthplace: Forgotten long before the age and birthday  
Current Residence: Hueco Mundo

History: Crisis was an ancient and unique entity. Originally he was merely one of the hordes of normal hollows in Hueco Mundo. However this changed one day when a squad of shinigami led a raid into Hueco Mundo to exterminate hollows. Through happenstance, a human soul with a high amount of spirit energy had been dragged into Hueco Mundo by a hollow at the same time. A swarm of hollows were surrounding this delectable soul to consume it when the shinigami attacked. The sounds of battle attracted even more hollows, and the fight eventually caused a collapse into the menos forest, which attracted hordes of gillian and adhunchas class hollows to the fray.

The battle was chaos incarnate, the shinigami were vastly outnumbered, but many hollows were in a feeding frenzy over the human soul, which was fighting back as well. Hollow against hollow, shinigami against hollow, hollow against human, it was a battle on a scale never before seen in Hueco Mundo. Crisis's arrival was the final straw, as the number of souls in the area reached critical mass. Much in the same way a Gilean forms, the hollows, both menos class and regular, all began fusing into a single entity. The human and shinigami souls in the area were drawn in alongside the hollows, fusing every soul in the area into a single point.

This fused point was the first and only naturally occurring hogyoku. The stone sat in the sands of Hueco Mundo for some time before Crisis's personality eventually emerged as the dominant mind of the hogyoku, much in the same way a single personality becomes the new dominant personality of a menos class hollow over time. After seizing control, Crisis created a body for himself around the hogyoku and was reborn as the arrancar he is today, albeit much weaker at the time.

Over hundreds, if not thousands, of years, Crisis grew in power, mastering his inherent abilities one after another. While most arrancar had a defined limit to their power, Crisis's power rose infinitely, his unique existence allowing him to surpass all other hollows and arrancar. Soon he began to experiment with the hogyoku itself, creating arrancar from the hollows around him. He grew increasingly adept at this, learning to bestow power upon hollows that would normally possess little of it in order to create more deadly arrancar. He also learned to guide the process in order to give various arrancar specific powers of his choosing, loosely based on his own abilities.

Unlike most hollows, Crisis did not sustain himself with the consumption of souls, or rather, he did not need to do so unless he chose to. Instead, he learned he grew in power and sated his hunger by feeding on negative emotions from those around him. His twisted and insane mind took in this information and began to plot. Over time he built himself a massive army, and then invaded the Soul Society. Where else would be better to harvest negative emotions than in the middle of a bloody war?

The invasion of Crisis's forces was devastating. The strongest shinigami around, including a younger Yammamoto, threw themselves against Crisis, only to be easily dispatched or repelled. His power seeming infinite due to the hogyoku, he demoralized the rapidly dwindling resistance with his mere existence. When all hope seemed lost, one captain rose up and challenged Crisis. After a long and arduous battle, the captain unleashed a bankai technique so devastating it cracked the hogyoku itself. This damage affected Crisis's body by extension and critically wounded him, forcing him to retreat. With his defeat, the rest of his forces were eventually repelled, the survivors retreating deep within Hueco Mundo.

Over the course of 300 years, Crisis absorbed spiritual energy from his surroundings and used it to slowly repair and improve his hogyoku, removing many of the natural flaws in the stone that existed due to its unrefined means of creation. During this time his forces recruited more fighters to this army, soon expanding to a size far beyond the original invasion force. When Crisis eventually recovered, his army numbered in the tens of thousands of arrancar, and countless more regular hollows. With his injuries repaired, his strength improved drastically, and his reformed and expanded army, he now leads a second invasion against the gotei.

Physical Appearance: White hair, and fiery red eyes, average height, but with an aura that makes him seem much taller, he has a muscular body that's a bit on the thin side. His skin is naturally pale, as if it hasn't seen the sun for thousands of years, which is, ironically, very true. His aura seems to absorb the light around him, making him seem to pulsate with darkness.

 

Clothing and Armor: He wears black armor (robes when at rest) that pulsates with black spiritual pressure, his hollow mask fragment covers his nose and just under his eyes

Personality: Sadistic, cruel, cold, merciless, arrogant, and evil to the core. Crisis despises existence, and seeks to bring an end to everything, to do that he must conquer the Soul Society and Royal Dimension, and he has no qualms about doing whatever it takes to do just that.

In his recent invasion his arrogance has grown immensely, as a result of his increased power putting him so far above the competition he feels legitimately invincible. This ended up leading to his making a hobby out of toying with his foes. At the core of his being his personality hasn't changed, but he now enjoys putting on a facade of the polite and suave villain. He mocks his foes relentlessly, while putting on the act of treating them honorably and respectfully. He is particularly dedicated to the act, even going so far as to legitimately offer to share some alcohol with Torin Izanki once the captain was trapped in Hueco Mundo and Crisis's victory was seemingly assured. However when push comes to shove, and he becomes angered, he tosses the mask aside and returns to his normal self.

Visual Age: Physically he looks 25, but his white hair and dark aura show how ancient he really is

Combat abilities

Reiatsu - Legendary, Crisis's reiatsu is on par with that of a royal guard member, capable of instantly slaying anyone without Vice-captain level reiatsu, and paralyzing vice-captains.

Sonido - Superior, Crisis's speed far exceeds most captains, and only true masters and legends of shunpo and sonido can keep pace or surpass him in this area, and even against them he is able to react with ease

Regenerarion - High, while the hogyoku provides him with a more advanced form of high-speed regeneration, Crisis still has his natural regeneration, albeit it is less powerful than many arrancar of his caliber. It is still to be reckoned with however, as he can regenerate limbs and heal most injuries in moments.

Intelligence - Superior, while undeniably an insane psychopath, Crisis is a genius. He can outsmart all but the most intelligent of foes, and can predict his enemy's next 10-20 movements and actions with 80% accuracy once he has been fighting them for a short time, his predictions become increasingly accurate as the fight progresses, and as such even a perfectly coordinated team of 3 senior captains can find itself unable to catch him off guard.

Hakuda - High, This is Crisis's weakest skill, however he is a captain level combatant in hand to hand combat and makes the most of his speed and strength advantages to keep the upper hand even if forced to fight without a blade.

Cero - Legendary, Crisis's cero is akin to a shinigami's shikai or bankai. He has achieved total mastery over the ability. He can use all types of cero freely, and instantly. Even a regular cero from him is capable of all but erasing several multi-story buildings. He also has access to several unique cero  
\- Cero storm, Crisis charges a massive cero and fires it into the sky, where it explodes and rains down fully powered cero blasts over a several mile radius, leveling everything with a hailstorm of blasts  
\- Cero claw, unlike normal cero which explode, this one shoots out as a claw and grabs a target, burning it constantly and tethering it to Crisis, enabling him to smash, throw, or choke his target  
\- Cero azote, A whip of cero energy forms in Crisis's hand, whatever the whip strikes is hit with the effects of multiple cero explosions at once  
\- Singularidad, the ultimate cero, It begins as a charged cero large enough to blot out the sky, then compresses into a small black sphere the size of a bala. This attack travels at bala speed and has power equivalent to an atomic bomb on detonation

 

Hierro - Legendary, Crisis's hierro is all but impenetrable, capable of blocking all attacks except for bankai strikes from a senior captain. It is more susceptible to reiatsu based attacks, and is more easily pierced. It also does little to protect him from blunt attacks like punches.

Strength - Legendary, Crisis's raw physical strength is enough to level multi-story buildings with casual slashes. He is also capable of breaking any binding kido with physical strength alone.

 

Special abilities when unreleased

hellfire- Crisis can generate flames from his hands or mouth of incredible power. The flames are under his control and he can generate a near infinite amount, so long as he doesn't use up all his reiatsu. The flames are as powerful as a incantation rank 92 Hado cast by a kido specialist. The flames are red with wisps of black in them

Negativity consumption - while not normally a combat ability, Crisis feeds off the negative emotions of those around him, pain, hate, anger, fear, madness, anguish. These things provide him with sustenance and replenish his strength. Depending on his opponent's emotional state, it can serve as a source of additional power for Crisis. 

Simulacrum - less of a combat ability, though with potential to be used in battle. Crisis splits off part of his power, creating a significantly weaker version of himself, this reduces his main body's power accordingly. Even his weaker selves can easily defeat a Vice-Captain.

Gemelos Sonido- Crisis's limit for the speed clones is 4

Instant cero- Crisis's ceros are nearly instantaneous, he may use all kinds of cero

cero control - Ceros Crisis has already fired can change course, bend, speed up, slow down, etc... at his discretion

Perfect regeneration - Crisis can regenerate his wounds infinitely due to the hogyoku in his chest. All regeneration occurs instantly, and minor organs can be regenerated. Major organs can be regenerated as well, but at a much slower pace. So long as the hogyoku itself remains intact, he is even capable of regenerating from complete disintegration, though doing so leaves him weakened and in need of rest. 

Aspect of terror - Crisis's mere presence is accompanied by an aura of fear, those around him who are below captain level will be scared stiff, and depending on the individual even captains will be frozen. All enemies, even if they can overcome the terror enough to act, will be unnerved 

Aspect of madness - Similar to aspect of terror in mechanics, but stronger, Crisis's madness is so deep and twisted that it overflows into the world around him, clouding the judgement of those around him. Anyone who succumbs to his aspect of terror and is then subjected to this ability for more than a few minutes will become insane. Those strong enough to resist his aspect of terror will still find it harder to think clearly, with the effect growing progressively worse

 

Zanpakto

Sealed state: Crisis can switch between two sealed states of his zanpakto, depending on his mood, one is a jagged sword, meant for tearing and shredding the flesh of his unfortunate foes, the other is a Masamune, an incredibly long sword that curves like a katana.

Ressurecion  
release phrase - ruin, mokushiroku  
appearence- crisis becomes covered in black scales, gains horns/claws/talons, and has a tail bristling with spikes that moves almost with a mind of its own. His form becomes more hunched and feral. The scales cover the hogyoku in his chest.

 

abilities

defense increase- Crisis's hierro goes from strong to nearly unbreakable. Attacks glance off his scales without leaving a scratch, a piercing or smashing attack of enormous power is required to get through, however scales do not regenerate and once broken his hierro returns to base in that area of his body

Eternal hellfire- the flames become black, increase in strength to a hado 99 level, and cannot be extinguished. However they may only be fired from the mouth, regular hellfire still comes from the hands

Spike missiles- At will Crisis's tail can unleash volleys of spikes at targets, ranging between 10-200 at once. Each strikes with enough force to punch through 6 inches of steel, but not zanpakto steel

 

Physical power/ reiatsu - When released Crisis's reiatsu and strength skyrocket. while he no longer has a sword to swing, a no-effort sword swing from him would level a city block, and he is capable of driving most captains to their knees with his very presence, anyone ranked below Captain level dies instantly if exposed to his full reiatsu

Cero improvement- Crisis's cero's become significantly stronger once released

 

Segunda etapa  
Appearence- Extremely similar to his original release, however the tail is discarded, and he returns to an upright position. His scales and horns reshape themselves into the shape of a suit of armor. A black blade made of solid darkness forms in his hand, and the sky becomes pitch black. The hogyoku in his chest, formerly concealed by his scales, becomes visible again in the center of his chestplate  
Abilities

 

Transcendent reiatsu- at this point, Crisis's reiatsu goes from monstrously above even the strongest of captains to transcendent level. He cannot even be sensed by normal shinigami or hollows, and anyone below senior captain level who goes near him is simply erased.

Hitei uzu (Negativity vortex)- While in segunda etapa, the range and scale of Crisis's ability to consume negative emotion to empower himself increases. He becomes able to consume the negativity of an area of unknown scale. It is known that the area is at least as large at the seireitei. In addition, this consumption happens constantly and rapidly. Providing Crisis with a near infinite source of power

Satan no yoroi (Satan's armor) - Crisis's already near impenetrable defensive scales become truly impervious to attack. There are no known bankai abilities capable of piercing the armor, and it would take a transcendent level enemy to break the defenses

Strength augmentation - Crisis's physical strength increases to transcendent level

Shadow spikes - Crisis can fire up to 20,000 spikes similar to the ones from his normal resurrection, these materialize in the air around him

Balefire- Crisis's hellfire ability receives another upgrade in this state, the flames become a mixture of white and black, and anything struck by them is literally burned out of space and time, erasing their very soul. The effect of this when it comes to people is quite literally reality warping, as the actions that person took in their lifetime slowly become undone, rewriting reality itself, however persons with strong connections to the erased person will retain memory of that person in the new reality. Crisis rarely uses this ability, as even he cannot predict exactly what changes will be made to reality after the removal of a person.

Eternal hellfire- Crisis's eternal hellfire, once only usable as a breath weapon, can now be used and controlled as freely as his normal hellfire.

 

Stats  
Lvl97

 

Cero: 100 (+30 ress)  
Reiatsu: 100 (+40 ress) (+100 segunda etapa)  
Sonido: 90  
Intelligence: 90  
Zanjutsu: 100  
*Renegeneration: 60 (effectively infinite with hogyoku, stat only applies to the speed of regeneration and does not count towards skill total)  
Hakuda (Hand to Hand): 61  
Strength: 100 (+20 ressurecion) (+100 segunda etapa)  
Hierro: 100 (+50 ressurecion) (+100 segunda etapa)

**Author's Note:**

> One of the earliest OCs I ever made, and one I worked with for a long time when working on the Bleach fanfiction, seeing as it'll be a long time before I feel motivated to finish that fanfic, the version I upload here will include his combat abilities and whatnot, as keeping them secret has little meaning if those secrets aren't going to be revealed in the story anymore.


End file.
